csofandomcom-20200223-history
Events (China)/CSO2
=2018= 18 May 2018 *CSO2 China is officially closed. 16 March 2018 *Announcement of server shutdown *Creation of new IDs are restricted *Cash point items are converted to Game Point items. =2016= 20 October 2016 *Adopted Opal skins for Daewoo K5, Daewoo K1, Daewoo K2C, Daewoo K12 and Daewoo USAS-12 *Updated Challenge Mode: Boss Battle *Added QBS-09 Panda *Held Halloween event 12 September 2016 *Updated Zombie Z mode *Adopted Barrett M95 and Barrett M107A1 CQ *Adopted QSZ-92 Panda and AKM War Machine 8 September 2016 *Adopted Crowbar *Released Penthouse 18 August 2016 *Recruited Hasan and Kwan *Added 5 Cobalt weapons: MK18 Mod1, MP5, M60E4, SG550, Remington M870 *Added Battle Toy Hammer *Released Centered 4 August 2016 *Patched Zombie Z mode *Adopted M79, China Lake, M32 MGL & Neopup PAW-20 20 July 2016 *Updated Hide and Seek 2 mode *Added M1911 A1 *Added Mila and Lisa Swimsuits *Introduced Ice Box *Added TAC-15, Net Launcher Gold & Harpoon Gold *Added QBZ-95, T65K1 & T86 6 July 2016 *Added Chrome skins for F2000, AKM, G3SG1, PKM & Beretta MX4 Storm *Released Survivor for Zombie mode 22 June 2016 *Patched Mini Original *Released Duo *Updated personal chatting system 7 June 2016 *Adopted Z-M LR300 and Battle Toy Hammer *Added AWM Nebula, AKM Nebula and MK18 Nebula into Black Fortune Box *Recruited SAS *Re-patched Defense *Released Temple and 3rd Supply Base *Introduced Boat Backpack, Cap, Expression Balloons Costumes and Water Pace Effect 25 May 2016 *Adopted M9 Bayonet *Added Warehouse into Hide and Seek 2 *Introduced Force Combat Gloves Costumes *Updated some systems 11 May 2016 *Adopted M16A4 *Released Storage and Warehouse *Introduced Cap and Syringe Backpack Costumes *Held Special Gun Deathmatch event 27 April 2016 *Added Dual Elites Amethyst, AWM Amethyst, K2C Amethyst and AR-57 Amethyst into Amethyst Fortune Box *Updated Hide and Seek 2 *Introduced Beret & Sunglasses and Panda Costumes 12 April 2016 *Adopted AWM Panda Gold and Birthday Cake Grenade *Recruited Heather and Sonya *Updated Duel mode *Released Dust Duel *Introduced Cake Hat and Wing Costumes 30 March 2016 *Adopted AF2011-A0 *Added AEK-973 Cobalt, Striker-12 Cobalt and SCAR-L Cobalt into Black Fortune Box *Introduced Tammy Weapon Box *Sold Starter Pack and Zombie Hunter Pack 23 March 2016 *Recruited Lincoln and Mao *Released Headquarter *Added Studio into Hide and Seek 2 *Added Frog and Outing Hat Costumes *Introduced Character Selecting system for Daily Challenge Mission *Improved Quick Start and Rank Score systems 9 March 2016 *Adopted AKM, MK18 Mod1, AWM, XM1014 Cupid and White Day Grenade *Patched Gun Ball *Released Virtual Arena *Added Zombie Hat and Zombie Bag Costumes 24 February 2016 *Released Laboratory *Unleashed Bombard and Worker zombies for Commander-Z *Added Enhancement system for Commander-Z 3 February 2016 *Adopted Desert Eagle Phoenix, MP7A1 Phoenix, Hunting Knife Monkey and Silver weapon series *Resold AK-47 Monster and M4A1 Monster *Recruited Tammy and Emma *Added Monkey Costumes *Added Hard difficulty to Zombie Crush *Updated Hide and Seek 2 *Held Lunar New Year and Valentine events 20 January 2016 *Adopted Triple Action Thunder and Barrett M99 *Patched Commander-Z *Released Trainyard *Remade Corner *Added Freighter into Hide and Seek 2 6 January 2016 *Adopted M14 EBR *Added Estate, Market and Assault into Hide and Seek 2 *Updated Combination System =2015= 22 December 2015 *Adopted M3 Boom, M3 Boom Amethyst, Izmash AK-12 Xmas and Bushmaster ACR Xmas *Recruited Marie (Bunny Girl) and Natalie (Santa Girl) *Patched Hide and Seek 2 *Introduced Christmas Fortune Box and Christmas Key *Held Christmas event *Updated Combination System 2 December 2015 *Adopted M1 Garand, CS06 and Radon MSBS-B *Released Freighter *Added hit-markers function 25 November 2015 *Updated VIP system 18 November 2015 *Adopted M1903A3 Springfield *Released Pig Tag *Introduced Helmet Costume *Introduced Clan Mission and Broadcasting System 11 November 2015 *Adopted AWP Solo and M4A1 Solo 4 November 2015 *Adopted AK-47 Solo *Released Storm 28 October 2015 *Introduced Hat Hat, Broom Costumes and Bats Pace Effect *Held Halloween event 21 October 2015 *Resold AK-47 Monster, M4A1 Monster and Amethyst Key 14 October 2015 *Added Estate into Zombie House *Patched Personal Training and Casual Mission *Removed DIY 23 September 2015 *Recruited Carrie and Viper *Adopted MK23 Socom, QSZ-92, QBS-09, AK-47 Monster and M4A1 Monster *Released Survivor *Added Hat, Cake Stick, Opera Mask, Opera Flag Costumes and Leaf Pace Effect *Resold Yuri and Choi Ji Yoon *Introduced Amethyst Fortune Box, Amethyst Key and Booster Item *Added M60E4 Gold, FAMAS Gold and Galil Gold into Black Fortune Box *Added MG3 AA Amethyst, Double Defence Amethyst, Izmash AK-12 Amethyst and Bushmaster ACR Amethyst into Combination System and Amethyst Fortune Box *Added USP Dolphin and USP Camo into Green Weapon Box *Added Amethyst Piece and Amethyst Ingot *Updated Combination System *Introduced Character Card system *Added "Easy" difficulty to Zombie Crush *Held Mid-Autumn Festival and National Day celebration 16 September 2015 *Patched Duel mode *Released Diner *Added FAMAS Chicken, Galil Caracal, SG550 Schweizergarde, G3SG-1 Heer, SG550 Camo and G3SG-1 Camo into Combination System and Green Weapon Box *Introduced EXP Bonus, POINT Bonus and EXP + Point Bonus *Updated Matchmaking system 9 September 2015 *Recruited Elite Crew *Added Gloves costumes 2 September 2015 *Released Toscana *Adopted Daewoo K2C *Added Chrome Skins (Grade S) for AR-57 PDW, MP7A1, KRISS Vector and Armsel Striker-12 into Black Fortune Box *Added Chrome Piece, Chrome Ingot, Carbon Fabric, Golden Piece and Golden Ingot for Combination System 11 August 2015 *Adopted Taser Knife *Recruited Marie and Natalie *Patched DIY *Released Museum, Shutdown and Dust *Removed Ice Ding *Updated Matchmaking system 5 August 2015 *Introduced VIP system *Added VIP Golden Eagle Grenade and Gentleman Hat costume for VIP system 29 July 2015 *Patched Hide and Seek Cube *Released Estate and Escape *Recruited Kim Dae-Ho and Kaze *Adopted G3KA4, G36K and Remington M870 *Added Matchmaking random rewards 15 July 2015 *Adopted PKM Flame *Added M3 Gold, MP5 Gold, Scout Gold and Desert Eagle Black into Black Fortune Box *Added Hat and Magic Rod costumes *Patched Hide and Seek Teammatch *Released Survival and Festival *Introduced Ranking and Matchmaking systems 1 July 2015 *Adopted PKM, K1A, K5, Anaconda Red and Seal knife Camo *Recruited Yuri LE and Choi Ji Yoon LE *Patched Zombie Crush *Released Penetration *Added new skills and items for Zombie Crush *Introduced Red Fortune Box *Introduced Clan system 17 June 2015 *Adopted TRG-42 *Added M60E4 Komodo, SCAR-L Whale, KMP AEK-973 Eagle, Desert Eagle Hawk, M249 Bat, Scout Goat, M249 Camo and Scout Camo into Green Weapon Box *Released Tides *Patched Ice Ding mode *Removed Defense mode *Updated Combination System 10 June 2015 *Patched Special Mode *Released Nuke 3 June 2015 *Added Anaconda Gold, Walther PP Custom Silver, Wing and Sheep costumes into Black Fortune Box *Patched Defense mode *Released Temple *Added Aquarium into Hide and Seek and Gun Deathmatch *Updated mileage system 20 May 2015 *Adopted SCAR-H, F2000, FN FNC and FAL *Patched Pig Mode *Released Aquarium *Released more Costumes 6 May 2015 *Adopted MG3 AA, Pipe Wrench Steel and Pipe Wrench Gold *Released Aztec *Introduced Server Speaker and Channel Speaker items 29 April 2015 *Adopted Desert Eagle Gold and AWP Gold *Recruited Mila LE and Lisa LE *Patched Zombie House *Introduced Black Fortune Box *Released more Costumes 22 April 2015 *Held Open Beta Test (OBT) *Adopted Stoeger Double Defence, Izmash AK-12 and Bushmaster ACR *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon and Yuri *Patched Ghost mode *Released Highland and Corner *Introduced Green Weapon Box and Arms Rating system 15 April 2015 *Adopted M60E4 *Released Cobble *Released Glove and Shell Costumes 8 April 2015 *Recruited Michael and Kara Chenko *Patched Gun Deathmatch *Released Kill House and Studio 1 April 2015 *Adopted Walther PP Custom and Gold variants of AK-47, M4A1 and Hunting Knife *Released Office and Vantage 25 March 2015 *Recruited Mila and Lisa *Adopted Kriss Super V, MP7A1, Beretta MX4 Storm, AR-57 PDW, KMP AEK-973, SCAR-L and Armsel Striker-12 *Patched Hide and Seek and Zombie mode *Released Militia, Market, Sewer and Assault *Held Close Beta Test Event *Added Weapon Unlock, Achievements and Ranking systems 23 March 2015 *Held AWP Cupid Event 5 February 2015 *First test =2013= November 2013 *Held Close Beta Test (CBT) Category:Events